


My fourteenth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [14]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El reto entre Ryo y Tadayoshi da inicio y el perdedor tendrá que cumplir todos los caprichos que al ganador se le ocurra.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 14: 69.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fourteenth day with you

Mientras Ryo terminaba de acomodarse encima suyo de la forma más cómoda posible, Tadayoshi, boca arriba, pensaba lo poco satisfactorio que siempre empezaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con su pareja. Ryo se dio cuenta de su actitud pensativa al haberse dado vuelta para mirarlo para darle inicio al reto impuesto por él mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tanto te gusta que no puedes esperar hasta tenerla en tu boca? — Le preguntó, meneando sus caderas.

— Cállate — Respondió el rubio, cubriéndose con la mano para no ser golpeado por la hombría de su pareja. Linda razón para ingresar de emergencia a un hospital —. No, no es eso… Es que… Me preguntaba… No, olvídalo — Al ver la mirada de curiosa de Ryo, y al conocerlo de la forma en que lo conocía, sabía que iba a reírse a carcajadas, por lo que decidió guardar silencio.

— Anda, dímelo. ¿Qué sucede? — Volvió a preguntarle el morocho.

— Prométeme que no te vas a reír — Le pidió Tadayoshi, ocasionando su sonrisa —. ¡¿Ves?! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pedirte que por una vez en la vida seas serio! — Le dijo, saliendo del agarre de sus piernas, pero, al mismo tiempo, Ryo se incorporó para alcanzar a agarrar uno de sus brazos e impedir que le dé la espalda.

— Espera, ¿por qué te enojas? Me reí porque me dijiste que no lo hiciera. Vamos. Dime.

Al ver el indicio de seriedad en su pareja, Tadayoshi rompió silencio.

— Sólo pensaba que siempre que hacemos el amor, me duele…

— Bueno, eso es normal… en el pasivo — Aclaró la última parte varios segundos después.

— ¿Te dolió? — Le preguntó el menor, luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

Ryo ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, al igual que su propio cuerpo, y se detuvo a pensar un momento, pero terminó por volver a su posición anterior y miró a su pareja.

— Hiciste un buen juego previo. Dolió lo que tuvo que doler. Pero…

De repente, el serio rostro de Ryo se volvió en uno de duda.

— ¿Qué?

—No estarás pensando en hacérmelo de nuevo, ¿cierto? ¡Olvídalo, Okura! ¡Ya cumpliste tus cochinos deseos!

— ¡No estaba pensando en eso! — Se confesó el rubio, riendo, y acostándose de costado sobre la cama —. En serio, Ryo-chan. No pensaba eso — Reitero, acariciando el dorso de su mano, pero al levantar la vista, su pareja seguía observándolo con desconfianza —. Creo que me dejé llevar y, si te herí, lo siento mucho.

— Vas a acabar primero — Declaró el morocho, palmeando los muslos de Tadayoshi para que, una vez más, se colocara boca arriba.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso. Después, veo qué hago contigo — Le dijo, lanzándole un beso —, mi amor.

A diferencia de lo que Tadayoshi le había impuesto, esta vez, Ryo tendría total control de sus acciones sobre su cuerpo. Pensaba provocarlo hasta que, efectivamente, llegara al clímax, pero pensaba en atrasar aquel final tanto como le fuera posible y por sobre todo, esperaba que su propio cuerpo no le jugara ninguna mala pasada.

A diferencia de su pareja, que _no sabía pordónde empezar_ , Ryo llegó rápidamente desde la punta de la erección de Tadayoshi hasta su base. Por tal brusca acción se dio cuenta que, debajo suyo, el cuerpo de su pareja pareció tensionarse, generando su sonrisa.

Rehusándose a perder, aún cuando parecía estar por suceder lo contrario, Tadayoshi recorrió su tronco con la lengua, con los dientes, acariciando los muslos de Ryo. Sintiendo que su pareja parecía estar teniendo el control de ambos, se dio cuenta que el muy maldito tenía la mejor de las posiciones.

— ¿No quieres cambiar? — Le preguntó, jadeando.

— ¿Cambiar?

— De posición…

— Como quieras — Le dijo Ryo, aguantando las ganas de estallar a carcajadas. Oyó chistar a Tadayoshi cuando quiso acariciar sus cabellos, sorprendiéndose Ryo por ello. Se dio cuenta que estaba molesto, y sabía perfectamente por qué.

Definitivamente, no importaba en qué posición se encontraran: Ryo siempre iba a tener las de ganar. Con una gran parte de su mente pensando que todavía tenía una mínima posibilidad de vencerlo, Tadayoshi optó por no darse por vencido sino hasta el último momento, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo sucumbía a las acciones hechas por su pareja. Después de sentir una corriente eléctrica erizando toda su piel, se dio cuenta que Ryo no había soltado su erección. Tadayoshi levantó un poco más sus caderas para mirarlo.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Lo tragaste…

— Sí… Es la primera vez que lo hago… No está nada más.

Tadayoshi se quedó sorprendido por el leve color rojizo que teñía las mejillas de Ryo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Si vamos a innovar en nuestra forma de tener sexo… Hagámoslo por completo.

— Creo que ya tuvimos bastante de innovar… Estoy exhausto — Reconoció el rubio, acostándose de espaldas sobre el colchón.

— Exhausto o no… Aún queda algo de lo que debes encargarte – Le recordó, refiriéndose a su erección.

— Hazlo tú, tengo sueño — Le dijo Tadayoshi, dándole la espalda.

— ¡Okura! ¡Ya lo hiciste una vez! ¡Puedes volver a hacerlo!

— Cállate — Le pidió, sonriendo.

— ¡Okura! ¡Date la vuelta! ¡Okura!


End file.
